


Drunken truths

by Memi2501



Series: Taskpool drabbles [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Taskmaster (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Tony, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501
Summary: "You promised you wouldn't drink anymore, Tony..."Tony straightened his back and turned around, his glazed eyes meeting Wade's. "And you promised you wouldn't smoke yet here you are, smoking hot," he said boldly, even checking his husband out from head to toes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlazeCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/gifts).



It had been a long day for Wade.

He had gotten up and prepared breakfast for Tony and the kids before leaving for a job. A simple assassination that came with a fat cheque. Fat enough for them to finally afford the dance machine Ellie and Kyi had begged for the last month. 

After killing his mark and cashing in the money, he quickly returned home to have a shower, grab his image inducer and head to Ellie and Kyi's school for the semestral parent-teacher meeting. He argued with some teachers and made four too many inappropriate jokes during the director's speech. 

He may or may not have sent some voice messages to Tony about how pointless this whole deal was before being asked to leave. He waved everybody goodbye with the promise of returning next time. He giggled at the groaning sounds behind him. 

He then strolled to the nearest electronic shop and bought the dance machine because he might be a cold-blooded killer, but he was yet unable to refuse anything to Ellie's "give-me-this-thing-I-want-or-you'll-wound-me" eyes. 

He took the machine and made sure to install it as the manual said before letting the children burst into the room. They were excited and promptly engaged in a dance battle that would last generations - or at least the rest of the afternoon. He stretched his arms behind his head and scratched his belly, deciding he would take a well-earned nap. 

He walked upstairs and plopped down on the king sized bed and was out like a light in less than a minute. When he woke up, the sun had already set and the moon was high up. He rubbed his tiredness out enough to notice that the place beside him was empty and cold. Wade frowned and stumbled out of bed, checking that the children were sound asleep in their respective bedrooms before walking downstairs. 

There was light coming out of the 'adults room'; neither Kyi nor Ellie were allowed in there because it was the place where Tony and Wade stashed their weapons, an also had a small bar. 

Tony was sitting on a stool, an empty bottle by his side. He was mumbling to himself.

"You promised you wouldn't drink anymore, Tony..."

Tony straightened his back and turned around, his glazed eyes meeting Wade's. "And you promised you wouldn't smoke yet here you are, smoking hot," he said boldly, even checking his husband out from head to toes. 

Wade could not contain the snort, "Now I'm convinced you are drunk as fuck, Tasky. What happened? Kyi kicked your ass on the dance floor?" When Tony remained silent, Wade raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Kyi really kicked your ass?!" 

"Don't rub salt in the wound, Wilson," Tony threatened drunkenly.

"you are so cute when you are drunk," Wade cooed and reached for the glass Tony was holding. He set it aside and carefully picked his husband up and carried him to bed.

"m'not cute. M'a fearsome mercenary." Wade undressed him and tucked him in before climbing into bed and hugging Tony close. 

"You sure are, Taskypoo." Wade kissed his husband's cheek and rested his head on Tony's chest. 

They were silent for a while. "I want to protect you." Tony whispered, his voice heavy with sleep.

"From what?" Wade asked, half amused, half intrigued. 

"Dunno, anything." Tony's breathing slowed down as he drifted off into sleep. 

Wade kissed Tony's chest, right above his heart and hugged him close. He did not sleep until much later. 


End file.
